Remember me now
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Roxas was fightning at the struggle match when someone familer appeared, leading up to forgotten memories and love? Oneshot. AkuRoku. A revised version in the second chapter!
1. Original Version

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts if I did things would be chaos.

Ok so this is my first shot at trying AkuRoku and I hope it doesn't turn out bad…anyway enjoy the story

,.;';.,.;';.,.;';.,

Roxas tightened the hold onto his struggle bat; Sweat was coming down his face. His breathing deepened as he fought vivy in the battle. The thing is he was getting tired but he was winning.

Roxas knocked vivy to the edge of the arena he ran up to him putting his struggle bat in mid-air ready to attack vivy for the final blow. Then something made things stop, everyone was frozen no one was moving.

No one was cheering, like time itself has stop and Roxas was in the middle if it. He looked at vivy and saw that he started to transform. Darkness surrounded him and vivy was replaced with a dusk.

It wasn't the only one more came after and soon Roxas was surrounded by dusk nobodies. Damnit, Roxas thought. Roxas's struggle bat transformed into a keyblade instantly and started attacking the dusks. Little did Roxas know someone was watching him destroyed every nobody that got in his way.

Roxas was breathing heavily when he defeated the last of the dusks and looked around, everything was still frozen.

Then he heard a clap and turned to find someone wearing a black cloak clapping at him walking closer.

"Great fight Roxas fight, fight, fight." The man said stepping on to the platform. "You haven't changed much since I saw you last roxas." The man removed his cloak to revel spiky red hair, two upside down triangles under his green eyes. "The name's axel got it memorized?"

Axel…why does that name sound so familiar to roxas? "I don't know you…" Roxas said holding on to the keyblade.

"I figured you didn't…" Axel sarcastic mood switched to a sad tone and he looked down. "You really don't remember me…do you roxas?" Roxas just shook his head no and axel sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter…I'm taking you back conscious or not!" Axel called out his chakrams and they instantly set of fire.

"Back to where! I don't even know you!" Roxas screamed gripping harder to his keyblade that his knuckles turned white.

"It doesn't matter you'll remember and even if you don't I'll make you remember roxas!" Axel threw his chakrams at roxas who quickly deflected them with his keyblade. Roxas charged at axel hitting him square in the chest knocking axel back landing hard on the floor. He was about to attack again but axel wasn't done just yet, as soon as roxas sent his keyblade towards him axel quickly grabbed it and pulled roxas to him.

Roxas landed face first on the platform and turned to his back only to have his keyblade taken out of his hands and pinned to the ground with axel on top holding his arms to the ground.

Roxas glared at the nobody struggling to get his way out but axel pinned him tight. "Let me go!" Roxas growled at axel.

"No." Axel said smirking watching roxas turn red of anger and screaming righting his way out of axel's grasp.

"Damnit what do you want with me!" Roxas said giving up struggling.

"What I want roxas is you." The next thing roxas knew axel lips crashed into his own putting all the feeling into one kiss. Roxas gasped at the sudden impact which gave axel the chance to slip his tongue into roxas's mouth. Roxas moaned suddenly and he felt axel smirk against his lips. Roxas realizing what was happening pushed axel off and put a hand to his lips.

"W-what!" Roxas was a red as axel's hair. Axel just smirked.

"Enjoyed that didn't you roxas…" Axel was about to kiss roxas again with all of sudden someone suddenly appeared next to them. It was a man wearing all red and his face was covered by what seemed like red bandages. (if you want to know what he looks like look it up it's too much details for me)

"Playing with Roxas I see axel…" The man didn't have any facial expression. Axel just growled.

"You…" Axel jumped in front of him and threw his chakrams at him but they were blocked by a shield. He turned to Roxas.

"Roxas don't listen to axel and forget everything." The man said. Axel growled again.

"Roxas don't listen to him he lies about everything!" Roxas looked at both men not sure what to do.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!" Roxas backed away from the men covering his ears; he couldn't take it anymore then screamed.

"I. DON'T. REMEMBER." Everything thing around Roxas started moving again. People were cheering for Roxas and clapping. Roxas looked ahead of him and saw vivy pass out on the floor and get up confused.

"Huh? Where am I?" Vivy looked around and shrugged and walked off.

,.;';.,.;';., .;';.,

Roxas laid in bed thinking about what happened since that struggle match. First meeting axel, then meeting some girl named namine who told him that he and axel were friends. Roxas just sighed things were to complicated.

Roxas walked to the usual spot the next morning to find that his friends were talking, he walked up to them.

"Hey guys I've been having the strangest things happen to me lately…" Roxas looked up and saw they weren't even listening. "Hey are you guy listening?" Roxas reached out for them but they turned around and ran straight threw him. Roxas stared in shock and looked at himself. He ran outside to find that everything was quiet and looked dead.

"Hello again Roxas…" Roxas froze he knew that voice, he slowly turned around to looked at axel.

"Hey…" There was silence then Roxas decided to break the silence. "We were friends weren't we?" Roxas asked walking a little closer to axel.

"Yeah we were….wait you remember now!" Axel was excited as roxas nodded. "Great…um to make sure…what was our boss's name?" Axel waited for an answer and saw Roxas had no idea. "Oh so you don't remember…"

"Sorry…" Was all Roxas could say. Axel called out his chakrams.

"I really hate waiting." Axel was about to attack when he froze stiff his weapons was in mid air and his facial expression said the same, he didn't even blink.

_Roxas…go to the mansion…there you will have answers…_

The voice told roxas and ended like that. Roxas just sighed and looked at axel, who was still stood frozen. He just ran towards the mansion.

Axel unfroze and looked around, Roxas was gone. He shook his head "The roxas I knew is long gone…" Axel said walking into the darkness.

Roxas reached the mansion and found a secret lab and looked around. He saw a computer with lots of numbers flying everywhere on the blue screen. All of a sudden his head started to hurt and he held on tight as his mind filled with his long forgotten memories.

_Roxas walked down the street of a world the never was and walked past axel who was leaning against the wall._

"_Roxas why are you leaving the organization they'll never forgive you…" _

"_No one would miss me…" Roxas said walking away from axel. _

"_That not true! …I would…" Axel words were never heard by roxas as he continued to walk on. _

When the pain in roxas's head finally stopped he looked up and all of a sudden got angry. That was his memory and they made him forget EVERYTHING! Axel, the organization, everything. Roxas's keyblade appeared and started smashing the computer, taking out his anger on the computer.

When roxas calmed down the computer was nothing more then a piece of junk. The door to his left opened and roxas walked through.

Roxas looked around nothing was there just an empty room, he was wrong of course when dusk appeared again. "Again?" Roxas took hold of his keyblade and attacked them.

Roxas defeated the last of the nobodies and he collapsed on the ground. "I should have taken my anger on them then the computer…that way I would have a lot more energy." Roxas laid on the ground catching his breath when he heard footsteps coming towards him. No not now, Roxas thought as he quickly got up and grabbed his keyblade only to meet face to face with axel.

Roxas stared at axel who only stared back. He felt his knees go weak and started to fall on the ground but was caught by strong arms, axel arms. Roxas looked up to see a smiling axel.

"You never seemed to be able to control your anger do you roxas…" Axel sat roxas on the floor.

"Axel…I finally remember everything…" Roxas said looking up at him.

"You finally remembered…I feel so FLATTERED." Axel said growing; roxas quickly got up and backed away from axel.

The room burst into flames and roxas saw there was no way out. Axel called his chakrams again. "It's to late now roxas!" Axel looked really angry.

Roxas did the first thing that came to his mind, he ran to axel. He dropped his keyblade and hugged axel tightly. Axel stopped shocked and looked at roxas.

"Axel I don't want to fight you please stop…" Roxas said squeezing him harder. Axel dropped his chakrams and hugged roxas back, the flames died down and disappeared. Axel ran his hand through roxas's blonde hair.

"Roxas…" Roxas looked up at him; axel leaned down and brought his lips to roxas's once more. This time roxas didn't pull away instead he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Axel licked roxas's bottom lip begging for entrance, roxas obeyed and let axel's tongue slip through. Axel brought his hands down roxas's back and kissing him more passionately, roxas moaned and felt like he was being set on the floor. Axel continued kissing roxas as he set him on the floor with him on top.

They had to stop and catch there breath, they looked at each other with lust and began kissing again. Axel slid his hands up roxas's shirt and reached for the zipped slowly pulling it down. Axel sent kisses down roxas's neck taking roxas's shirt completely off. Roxas moaned again and started taking off axel cloak.

"Axel…"

"Yeah?" Axel said looking up at him.

"I love you."

_**End. **_

,.;';.,.;';.,.;';.,

Ok so there you all go I hoped you enjoyed and PLEASE review I love them…and besides you know you want to… -smiles-


	2. Revised version

I was reading this again…and dear Kami-sama… I needed to revise. So I added this chapter as a revise chapter, there still is the original on the first chapter just this one is going to be slightly different and much better on the grammar part. Plus, I'm bored. So here's the revised version, enjoy. Oh I'll fix the other version later, when I have more time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…other wise... they would be together.

Remember me now Revised

The sun shined on its twilight horizon. The vivid rays shined diligently warming the town that's famous for its beautiful sunsets, Twilight Town. Deep within the town there was a sudden noise of a clash and a scream of struggle. Birds fluttered and flew away, their shadows never appearing on the building...

People were heard cheering trying to get whatever it was some hope. A boy was struggling. This is a famous struggle match for people who want to show off their moves and win prizes. Just like any other person who joined this boy was a competitor of the competition. If only he was in a real one.

He moved swiftly and quickly but his lack of experience caused him some points from his opponent. He cursed and rolled away from the blue struggle bat that was aimed at his head. It hit the ground of the platform bouncing off causing the opponent to lose balance. The boy took this as an advantage and attacked getting some points back that were taken from him moments before. His opponent recovered quickly and with inhuman skills knocked him onto the platform hard. He gasped, losing more points.

"Come on Roxas! You can do it!" Hayner yelled trying to give his friend more encouragement. The two next to him scream theirs cheers as well.

"Show her what you got!"

"Beat Vivi good will ya?!"

The boy name Roxas stood up, encouraged by his friends. He flashed them a quick smile before returning to the battle. The battle went on for what seemed like an hour until finally Roxas got Vivi trapped, he raised his struggle bat up in the air and readied for a finishing blow, when everything stopped. Roxas felt a rushing of wind and he looked around to see everyone was frozen solid in time. No one moved, no one breathed.

"What?" he questioned, lowering his struggle bat. He then looked at Vivi, she was still moving but that changed when she suddenly started to change. Soon after Vivi was replaced with a strange creature Roxas knew well as a Dusk. He cursed again backing away as more and more appeared surrounding him.

His grip tightened on his struggle bat and a light flashed before his eyes and before him he held the Keyblade from earlier. He attacked, defeating each one with a growing familiar step, almost as if he'd done this before. Long ago...

When the last Dusk was defeated Roxas stood out of breath, his hands still clutching onto his Keyblade, his only key to something he couldn't remember, his life.

He stood straight looking around and found no one was moving or cheering like before, they were still all trapped, frozen like statues. '_Why isn't anyone moving_'? He thought wondering.

A clap was heard from behind him, he turned to be faced with a person, face covered by a cloak, darkness seemingly surrounding him. The figure walked closer and started to speak, his voice nagging at Roxas's memory.

**So familiar...**

"Great fight Roxas, fight, fight, fight." The figure said stopping a few feet away from Roxas. "Ya haven't changed much since I last saw ya Roxas." The man took hold of his hood and pulled it back reveling spiky red hair. The man's face was pale and young making him look handsome for his age. Green upside down tear drops etched on his face making his appearance seem more mysterious. Roxas couldn't help but see fire every time he looked at the man.

"Who are you?" he asked eyeing the man with suspicion.

"It's me, Axel." Roxas stared at Axel, the name was so familiar, yet he never met this man in his entire life, the nagging said otherwise. Axel looked at Roxas with a saddened expression. "You don't remember, do you Roxas?" Axel started shaking his head; he grinned and started speaking again walking a little to the left watching Roxas like a hunted prey. "Number XIII, Roxas, the Keyblade's chosen one." Roxas's eyes widened, he looked at his Keyblade, suddenly all hate came towards it. He glared at it.

"There's no point!" He threw it hard on the platform it landed with a clatter the small keychain tingling lightly. Axel stared at it for a few second before watching is disappear from the ground and into Roxas's hand again. He grinned again watching Roxas's eye widen. "What?"

"No matter what you do to the Keyblade it will always find it way back to you, you're its master." Axel explained watching Roxas carefully and looking around the place, he had a nagging feeling he won't have a lot of time with Roxas. "But I can't explain everything right now Roxas, because whether conscious or not your coming with me!" Weapons appeared in Axel's hands and Roxas immediately thought Chakrams. He didn't know why.

They fought, battling evenly. Roxas started to wonder why every time he hit Axel he actually hit. Was he letting him win? That wasn't supposed to happen, Axel likes to show off, and he likes to win... Roxas blinked at the thought. Where were they all coming from? His head started to hurt.

Axel, seeing Roxas's distraction, aimed to strike but was interrupted by the moving of the area, his eyes flashed with anger. "No not now." Suddenly someone appeared, as if materialized by a computer. He was dressed all in red, his yellow eye showing behind the red-bandage mask. Everything about him seemed as if he was in control, as if Roxas couldn't remember because of him. Why?

Axel cursed and spun his fire-burning chakrams at the man but they bounced right off and the man turned to Roxas.

"Roxas don't listen to him, he lies." Roxas blinked, Axel? Lied? He looked at Axel confused. '_Axel doesn't lire to me... does he?_' Roxas thought slowly starting to forget again. Axel yelled back.

"No Roxas, he lies, you've lived in a lie, come back with me!" Axel begged.

"Roxas!" The man yelled. Roxas looked at him confused.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned his head back to Axel.

"Wha- what?" Roxas started backing up, they both kept screaming his name over and over again, his head was hurting, he was confused. So many things were filing up that he just couldn't take it anymore, he wanted things normal again! He threw his head up and screamed. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

Everything stopped.

No noise. Just the pure echoes of his screams.

Then a cheer rang out, then another cheer, and more cheers came on. Roxas looked around, people were cheering for him again. He breathed slowly as if unsure it would freeze again if he were to be relieved.

"You did it Roxas way to go!" Hayner screamed at his buddy. Roxas looked at him confused and turned back to find Vivi on the ground. She stood looking around very lost.

"Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?" Vivi walked off the platform still lost and went to find the Seifer and the gang. Roxas stared and was declared the winner of the match. His friends came up and cheered for him telling him how awesome the fight was. Roxas gave a sheepish smile, and then laughed; glad things were start to become normal again...

-

**The last day. **

To Roxas he felt like today was going to be the last day for him, the last time he'll Twilight Town. For some reason he felt saddened about it, then he shook his head muttering to himself. "No, its not the last day, its just the last day of summer is all..."

Still he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to himself. He hated it. Roxas sighed and turned to his side in his bed, looking at the fish swim around the lamp. The memorizing blue calmed him; it was his favorite color after all. Then he remembered Namine, the girl he met a few days earlier. He remembered being in the white room and she was explaining that he wasn't supposed to exist! What kind of a person would say you couldn't exist? It tore him apart. Then he remembered Axel. She explained that they were friends once... **once**.

Roxas sighed getting off his bed and put on his favorite shoes and attire. He'll think about it later he had friends to meet in the Usual Spot. Things were just getting too complicated for him to handle.

Roxas entered the Usual Spot and spotted his friends talking and laughing to each other. He walked over to them. "Man guys, I've had the strangest things happen to me, you won't believe-" they weren't listening. "Guys?" he called and reached for them but at the same time all three turned around and ran straight through him. He stood shocked feeling the air of them running through him. He regained his balance and turned to face the entrance of the Usual Spot. He sighed and ran outside.

Looking out he saw nothing, just the empty alley that lead to their spot. "What's going on?" he asked no one.

"Hello Roxas, nice to see you again..." A voice spoke form behind him. Roxas froze; he stood there for a minute trying to digest him being there. He slowly turned looking straight at Axel. Emerald met sapphire.

They both stared deep into each others eyes, each digging deeper both slowly revealing each others soul. It was a peaceful moment and Roxas enjoyed it. His eyes widened slightly and he diverted his longing gaze breaking the contact, immediately Roxas felt as if a part of him was shattered. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked back up at Axel. "We... were friends... right?" he asked softly almost unsure of his question. Axel turned his head to the side, his mouth in a frown. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well yeah, but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for-" he paused his eyes widening. "Wait you remember?!" Axel asked relief all over his face. Roxas looked at his eyes; they showed a sparkle of hope. He nodded. "Great! Um, uh, well I'll ask you a question just make sure, you know, its really back... Um, what's our boss's name?" Axel asked waiting for Roxas's response, his hope barley hanging on the edge of the cliff. Roxas turned his head away, he didn't know the answer. Axel watched and that last bit of hope fell off the cliff and shattered on the hard cold ground. Axel sighed his body going slightly downward towards the ground. "Roxas... I hate waiting for you not to answer... it hurts...I don't want to hurt you..." The pain on Axel's face made Roxas's chest give a squeeze. Axels expression then turned to anger in a blink of an eye and he was about to attack Roxas but he froze in the attacking position.

_Roxas, come to the mansion, the answers you seek lay there. _

A voice spoke, that familiar voice from the struggle match. Roxas looked towards where the Mansion was. He sighed looking back at Axel, who was still frozen in the same position. Roxas looked at him for a little longer before backing away slowly, his eyes never leaving Axel's. Then he stopped. His steps moving forward on their own, coming closer to Axel. He kept staring at those eyes, those eyes that kept putting him in a trance even if they weren't moving or alive, but the look left on them attracted him. 

Roxas felt like a different person almost as if he awakened the real him inside. He stopped right in front of Axel, he peered up at him, the anger still etched on his face just like those tattoo markings...

Without thinking Roxas raised a hand and with his fingers traced the markings on Axel's face. His skin was so pale yet in the light made him look so beautiful. As if under a spell Roxas leaned up his face so close to Axel's his warm breath ghosting on his lips, then they connected.

It was light, it was only a mere lips touching lips, but to Roxas he felt for those few seconds that he remembered. When he opened his eyes breaking the contact it dawned on him what he just did and he jumped away in shock. His hand went straight up to his own lips a light blush appeared on his white skin. He backed away and quickly ran towards the mansion. What did he just do?!

The echo of footstep disappeared. Silence. A movement was made, a blink, and a look around. Axel looked around the area putting his chakrams down. He sighed, unaware of the thing that had just taken place moments earlier. "The Roxas I knew is long gone..." he muttered disappearing in a portal of darkness.

-

Roxas reached the mansion, he looked inside found a drawing and drew the missing part on a table in the other room. The very floor he was just standing on was starting to disappear, he ran to the edge where the bookcases were and just in time the floor disappeared revealing a secret underneath. "What the..." he muttered walking down the step that leads to a doorway. Opening it he found another room. There was a computer in it and it seemed to be operating, there was a screen on the wall and it showed a white figure of a person and a percentage underneath. 97

**Restoration almost complete**.

Roxas turned his attention back to the computer and saw it was a bunch of data of Twilight Town. He read some and saw that he was being watched. He saw a typed part of the struggle match then an anti-virus code to try and keep the Dusk's out of the virtual town but it didn't succeed. Then he saw the glitches of the other town he went in to solve those seven mysteries with Hanyer, Ollete and Pence.

Suddenly his head started throbbing, the pain spreading throughout his head. He grabbed his head and tried to stop it but it kept getting worse. He cried out trying to stop the unbearable pain. Then he saw a memory...

_He was walking down the street of the World that Never Was. His expression serious and determined. Was he finding something? As he walked on he saw from the corner of his eye Axel leaning against the wall of the building staring onto the ground. He stopped and turned his head to face the direction of Axel behind him. _

"_What are you doing here?" Roxas heard himself ask without any control over his mouth. _

"_You can't turn on the Organization; if you get on their bad side they'll never forget it!" Axel suddenly yelled at him. Roxas felt himself make no response or emotion to the comment and turned his head back straight forward. He walked a bit before slightly tuning his head again. _

"_No one would miss me." He stated and walked off. Axel stood there his mouth open to say something. _

"_That's not true! ... I would..." Axel said knowing Roxas never heard him. _

_-_

_Axel took a lick out of the sea salt Ice-cream and turn away from Roxas. "Man this is salty!" Roxas just stared out into the view of Twilight town, his ice-cream melting beneath his gloves fingers. He turned his head and looked at Axel. _

"_Hey Axel..." Axel looked at him, the Sea-salt Ice-cream still in his mouth. _

"_Hm?" _

"_I..." Roxas paused pondering on his thought, Axel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I... have to go now..." Roxas said finally as if he suddenly changed his thought. Axel's chest tightened. _

"_Okay..." He said taking the Sea-salt ice-cream out of his mouth. Roxas smiled at him. _

"_See ya Axel." Roxas said as he started to glow. Axel smiled sadly at his departing friend. _

"_See ya... Roxas." Roxas gave another smile and vanished into a flash of light disappearing from Axel's view. Axel bent his head low and a single tear dripped down his cheek and landed with a light 'drip' on the edge. _

_-_

Roxas let go of his head, the pain suddenly stopped after those memories were put in his head. It wasn't just about Axel but it was also about everything. Sora, the Organization. It made him so mad! How could have forgotten everything How could he have not seen he pain in Axel. Why?! Roxas let out a battle cry and in a flash of light the Keyblade appeared and he crushed the computer over and over crying out everything wrong. Every time he hit harder and harder. The computer screeched and screamed electric spark sounds and as Roxas finally hit is the last time the computer screamed one last time before it went completely silent.

Roxas stood breathing heavily. He gasped in each breath. Once he finally calmed down he looked at the computer watching its dead form still give out sparks. Then a shift was heard and the door to his left opened. Roxas looked over at it and walked through it. He entered another room, it was a deep navy and it was empty. He walked further into it and looked around. Then he heard something slipping behind him he turned and found three dusk moving swiftly towards him. He quickly disposed of them, then more and more kept coming.

"Where are they coming from?" he asked slashing a dusk into another dusk. He kept hitting one after another trying to protect himself but each hit he felt his drain sap away. He was getting tired, but he knew he had to keep going. He needed answers. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, it gave him the strength he needed to defeat the last of the dusks.

He collapsed on the floor his Keyblade clattering on the ground, he laid there trying to breathe and regain his strength. Finally after a few minutes he was able to sit up. He opened his eyes and instantly met emerald ones. He froze staring back into those memorizing eyes, but they looked so dull, so unhappy. Roxas felt another tight squeeze in his chest, it hurt.

**Could it be guilt?**

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said staring at the blond on the ground. Roxas closed his eyes and breathed in to calm his beating heart. He stood up and gave Axel a look, a look he knew Axel would somehow remember. Axel's eyes widened slightly but it quickly dispersed from view and went back to the dull empty ones. Roxas felt the pang grow tighter.

"Axel..." he started. Axel shook his head and walk around Roxas keeping his distance.

"So you finally remember..." Axel chuckled. "Well... I'm so FLATTERED!" Flames erupted in the room. Roxas looked around with a surprised look on his face and saw that there was no escape. Axel glared at him. "Well you're too late!" Roxas gave a brave face and reach his hands towards his pockets and pulled out two Keyblades. He spun them in his hands a few times then prepared for the battle. "Two?!" Axel blurted, he then called out his Chakrams and looked up at Roxas with a grin. The game was about to begin.

Roxas attacked first doing a quick run attack, Axel counted and sent flames in his direction. Roxas barley had little time to dodge away but he managed to throw his Keyblade at Axel hitting him in the arm. Roxas felt the flames burn him but he still kept going ignoring the pain. He ran to Axel attacking him, both Keyblades moving with swift agility. Axel kept up by blocking every one of his attacks. Roxas watched Axel carefully, fully aware of his tricks. Just as he thought this, Axel threw his chakram and sent a burst of flames after. Roxas jumped over the Chakrams and flew to the side avoiding the flames. He landed on the ground and skidded to a stop, his back nearly touching the flame barriers.

Axel kept attacking and attacking both once again evenly matched. They threw kicks and punches, Keyblade and Chakrams, metal against metal. At once in the middle Roxas's and Axel's weapons, each pushed on trying to throw the other off. Then by a wave of force both went flying backwards landing on their backs. Roxas gasped and groaned. Axel yelped in surprise at the sudden hard contact.

Both slowly got up, new bruises forming, cuts and scratches on their skin. Axel charged at Roxas and Roxas's back was facing him but he knew Axel was coming from behind. Axel jumped upward kicking his feet in the air to try and float longer, his left arm behind his back holding onto the Chakram, the other down below him almost touching Roxas as he flew by. At the same time Roxas jumped backward and instantly they were face to face again. Roxas flew backward stretching his Keyblades outward as if flying with wings. Axel came downward from above him, his face just above Roxas's.

Blue eyes only saw a pale neck and the organization cloak fluttering from the force of the wind. Emerald only saw a neck and the flapping of a white and black checkered jacket. Both without knowing collided into each other, their lips meeting in an awkward way. This surprised both men as the contact broke a second later and they both landed on the ground again, this time more prepared.

Roxas back flipped in the air and landed on his feet, his eyes widened at the action earlier. Axel landed on his feet easily by flipping his legs over his head and landing on his feet. Their backs facing one another as silence took over. The flame barriers slowly died down, Roxas watched them flickered and die in a cloud of smoke. He dropped his Keyblades, they landed with a loud clang on the floor, it echoed across the small room. In a flash of light they disappeared leaving Roxas with no weapons. He heard another clatter and Roxas came to realize that Axel dropped his weapons as well.

Both stayed silent. Each daring each other to say the first word. Finally, they both turned around at the same time. Emerald met sky blue eyes, Emeralds widened at the brighter color of blue, the other's real color blue. Both watched each other both unaware of their moves. Nether caring. They met in a collision, arms wrapping around one another, lips meeting once again. Both never letting go. They were like that for what seemed like forever.

Roxas was the first to break the contact, their forehead leaned against each others both breathing heavily. Then Roxas remembered something, something important that he was going to Axel, but didn't when he had the chance.

"Axel." Roxas gasped still out of breathe. Axel looked at him.

"Yes?" Roxas opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. He sighed, actions speak louder than words. So he kissed Axel, putting every feeling into that one kiss, telling him everything just by a single action alone. Axel understood. That's all that mattered to him.

**I love you. **

-

(Cries) finally it's done. I'm so happy. ... Oh did I say little change... I guess that turned out into a big change didn't it? Oops... (Sweat drop) well I hope you enjoyed the revised version, I sure did making it. Meh, now tired... must sleep. Please leave a Review, and I'll change the grammar in the first one later. Now must sleep. Oh wait... I need to tell you all some info first though.

1) Check out Power of the Heart it's a really good story and it has some implied hints of Yaoi in it and it's basically hilarious in everything. Including the plot from KHI, KHII, COM, and KHII Final Mix. So I hope you all check it out and review, it's really good. Just see my profile to find it.

2) Heart of the Damned was just released, it a Yaoi of course and my friend Eminai is typing it, so I hope you all check it out, just look at my profile to find as well and give good reviews, even thought its only a Prologue but it still starts it all. And the first chapter should be coming out soon, but I'm not sure when but it will come sooner of later. So basically is a Different version of Beauty and the Beast just Yaoi and many hinted/showing other pairings as well that come from Power of the Heart. So hope you check it out!

3) Those interested in Zelda, A Dark Love has been started and the seventh chapter is already out and good to be read, the next chapter will come out when I'm in the mood to type it. And no it's not a Yaoi; it's an OC love with DL. So hope you all check that out if you want. Look in my profile for that one too.

Well that's about it... eh, Hope you enjoyed this once again. And leave a kind review. Thanks much, and good night. (Sleeps)

**Song listening to while typing the whole time: Ave Maria**

Owari


End file.
